The Behavioral Testing Core is housed within two rooms in the basement of BBSRB. B028 is a dedicated room for behavioral assessment of rats, in which the Core has the capability of performing a) cognitive testing of learning and memory using a Morris water maze system, b) sensory testing using a whisker nuisance task, c) nociceptive testing using a Hargreaves plantar device, and d) locomotor function testing using the Basso, Beattie, Bresnahan (BBB) scale and the foot misplacement apparatus (horizontal ladder). B030 is a dedicated room for behavioral assessment of mice, in which the Core has the capability of performing cognitive testing of learning and memory using a white Morris water maze (for black mice) or a black maze (for white mice) in conjunction with an updated digital tracking system. Mice can also be evaluated for sensorimotor function using a corner turn test, vestibulomotor ability using the rotarod apparatus, and simple and complex motor function using the composite neuroscore, neurological severity score. Basso mouse scale (BMS), grip strength meter, and string test. Specific instruments purchased with P30 funds include 2 AccuScan Instruments EzVideoDV Automated Tracking System Digital Systems, a Columbus Instruments Rotamex-5 and Foot Misplacement Apparatus, 2 analgesia meters and a wading pool for open field locomotor assessment. Kathryn Saatman, Ph.D. directs the Behavioral Testing Core along with Assistant Core Director, Alexander Rabchevsky. Stephen Onifer, Ph.D provide day-to-day management of core operations and overseeing training, data storage and dissemination, and core usage. Two senior technicians who are trained in behavioral testing in rodent TBI models (Ms. Jennifer Pleasant, 25% effort) and SCI models (Mr. Travis Lyttle, 25% effort) assist and instruct new core users with the behavioral assessments.